Werefox to Intervention
"Werefox to Intervention" is a Specy Spooktacular VII episode. Plot The episode starts with Riston walking alone in a small forest at night. Suddenly, Sorcery is seen teleporting in front of him, about to shoot dark magic at him. The two then battle each other. The battle starts with Sorcery shooting dark magic from his hand to Riston but he dodges. He then charges toward Sorcery and they both struggle against each other. However, Sorcery wins the struggle and knocks Riston down to the ground. He then shoots a ball of dark magic to the vulnerable Riston. It renders him immobilized and unconscious. Sorcery suddenly changes his mind and decides to turn Riston into a killer werefox. So, he shoots dark magic to Riston that slowly transforms him to a werefox. He fires more dark magic at him to modify his mental state and memory. After he is finished, Sorcery leaves, while Riston is left lying down on the ground, still slowly turning to a werefox. Later, one bright day in the woods, Riston, now fully-turned into a werefox, has grown claws and fangs, become a bit muscular, and grown a werewolf-like head. At first, he is confused at first how he became a werefox. Suddenly, Riston's modified memory and mental state make him tear his shirt off and roar. After roaring, he hears a gunshot sound, so he jumps away to hide. The next scene shows Poachy hunting in the woods with his shotgun. Suddenly, he hears a growl, so he goes to find it, but there is nothing. Suddenly, Riston the werefox, who is hiding in the bushes, lunges fiercely at him and devours him. Outside the woods. Snapshot is about to take a photo of Jynx and Crafty holding hands with each other. Suddenly, Jynx hears a growl coming from the woods. Thinking something bad will happen to him, he runs away, while Crafty and Snapshot are confused at what is happening. Suddenly, Riston lunges from the woods and mauls Crafty to death. Snapshot is shocked by that, so he tries to run away. However, Riston has quickly finished off Crafty and lunges at Snapshot to maul him to death before he could escape. After having mauled Snapshot, Riston the werefox heads to town The next scene shows Doe about to sell her donuts to her customer, Boz, at her stall. Suddenly, before she could sell him a donut, Riston lunges at Boz and mauls him to death, while Doe herself is terrified. Doe decides to give Riston a free donut from her stall, hoping for him to spare her. However, Riston chooses to maul her. He drags her over her stall and claws her to death. After he is done, Riston continues to search for his prey. The next scene shows the inside of Double A's house. Double A is holding a karaoke party at his house, with Buckley, Disco Bear, and Stacy attending the party. Outside the house, Riston the werefox is seen about to break in. He breaks in by lunging toward the window, shattering it. Double A, Stacy, Buckley, and Disco Bear hear the noise. Buckley asks Double A, Stacy, and Disco Bear to wait for him while he investigates the source of that noise. Buckley sees the broken windows. He is then confused about it. The hidden werefox creature, Riston, lunges toward him from behind and mauls him to death. Meanwhile, in Double A's party room, Double A, Stacy, and Disco Bear hear Buckley's screams. So, Double A goes to investigate while Disco Bear and Stacy stay. Suddenly, Riston lunges toward Double A and mauls him to death, leaving Stacy terrified. Disco Bear proceeds to fight off the werefox by punching his head, but Riston bites off his hand, causing Disco Bear to scream. He then gets mauled to death by Riston, making Stacy even more terrified. After having mauled Disco Bear, Riston does the same to Stacy. Riston then leaves the house and continues to search for his prey. The next scene shows Riston heading to the street, with him finding another prey that is talking to someone on the payphone in a phone booth, Doppler. So, the werefox quickly lunges at Doppler and mauls him to death by biting him multiple times in the head. Doppler's body also gets clawed. After that, Riston continues to look for his next prey. Further down the street, he finds two more prey: Tango, flirting with Petunia. Riston quickly lunges at them, grabs both their necks with his hands, and smashes their heads before destroying their bodies. A witness, Host, calls the police and runs to safety while Riston is still mauling what is left of Tango and Petunia. The police, Zet, Hound, and Mole arrive in a police car to arrest the werefox. However, the werefox refuses to surrender and lunges at Zet to bite him in the neck. Hound tries to fire the taser on him but he dodges and lunges at Hound, clawing him multiple times in the face. Mole is confused at what is happening due to his blindness, and just stays on his spot watching Riston mauling Zet and Hound to death. After he is finished, Riston fiercely lunges toward Mole and mauls him to death. Riston then continues to look for his prey as he heads to the cafeteria. The next scene shows the inside of the cafeteria, where Quake Tree, Rabeav, Lammy, and a few Generic Tree Friends drink coffee inside, with Lumpy as the owner of the cafeteria, happily looking over them. Suddenly, the werefox kicks the door open while roaring in rage. This causes the Generic Tree Friends, along with Lammy, to escape the cafeteria while Lumpy goes hiding. However, Riston the werefox manages to maul Lammy herself to death, while the all of generic tree friends were able to successfully escape the cafeteria without getting killed by the werefox. Quake Tree and Rabeav then face off against the werefox. Rabeav believes that the werefox is their brother, Riston, and says that they should not kill him. They have to turn him back to his normal state. Suddenly, Trixie shows up and says that she can help them solve the problem. Trixie then tries to use her wand to shoot Riston a few times in order to turn him back to his normal state, but he keeps dodging. Quake Tree thinks of a way to help Trixie by baiting Riston. Quake Tree shields her, causing Riston to knock him down to the floor and bite him on the shoulder, providing a distraction. Trixie then uses her wand to turn Riston back to his normal form. Quake Tree and Rabeav thank Trixie for it. Riston then realizes that he is shirtless and every mistake he made. He ends up blamed by Quake Tree, Rabeav, Trixie, and Lumpy for everything. Meanwhile at Sorcery's castle, Sorcery discovers that Riston has been reverted to his normal state and is no longer a werefox. He is very angry at this fact. He decides to kill Riston. Sorcery then leaves the castle by teleporting. Later that night, Riston, somehow managing to get a new shirt, is seen washing his face in the bathroom in The Treeless Brothers' house. Suddenly, he sees in the mirror that Sorcery is teleporting behind him, planning to kill him with his dark magic. Sorcery shoots dark magic at Riston but he dodges. He then struggles against Sorcery again. The dark magic gets deflected back to them from the mirror, hitting them. This shrinks both of them to a small size. Suddenly, Rabeav comes to the bathroom to see what is happening, only to accidentally step on both of them with his feet. Rabeav sees blood on the floor, causing him to gasp in horror and exit the bathroom. He is left terrified after closing the bathroom's door. Later at the cafeteria, Quake Tree seems to be hired by Lumpy as his janitor and starts cleaning the mess in the cafeteria that Riston caused earlier, with Lumpy watching his work. Suddenly, Riston's bite mark on Quake Tree turns Quake Tree into a weredeer. Quake Tree then tears out his shirt and bites Lumpy to death. The episode then ends. Deaths *Poachy and Doe are clawed to death by Riston. *Crafty, Snapshot, Boz, Buckley, Double A, Disco Bear, Stacy, Doppler, Tango, Petunia, Zet, Hound, Mole, Lammy are mauled to death by Riston. *Riston and Sorcery are stomped by Rabeav. *Lumpy is mauled to death by Quake Tree the weredeer. Injuries *Disco Bear's hand is bitten off by Riston. *Quake Tree's shoulder is bitten by Riston. Trivia *Riston and (by extension) Sorcery are both responsible for the majority of the deaths in this episode. *Sorcery has a starring role in this episode but he is seen only at the beginning and the ending of the episode. *Originally, Cascade would be in Trixie's role. *Sorcery and Riston are the only characters whose deaths do not involve getting mauled or clawed in this episode. *As of September 29th, this episode is no longer a part of the regular seasons. Instead, it is now a Specy Spooktacular VII episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular